Encontro Marcado - Nilcia Silva
by seeusouperva
Summary: Edward foi obrigado a deixar sua esposa em pleno Natal, mas ele lhe fez uma promessa e faria de tudo para cumpri-la. Não se pode quebrar uma promessa de Natal, ainda mais se essa promessa for feita com amor e ele amava sua Bella mais que tudo na vida.
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **\- Encontro Marcado -**

 **By Nilcia Silva**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Edward foi obrigado a deixar sua esposa em pleno Natal, mas ele lhe fez uma promessa e faria de tudo para cumpri-la. Não se pode quebrar uma promessa de Natal, ainda mais se essa promessa for feita com amor e ele amava sua Bella mais que tudo na vida.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Bella**

O grande dia havia chegado e eu finalmente estava me casando com o amor da minha vida, o homem que sempre esteve ao meu lado e que era minha razão de viver.

─ Eu, Isabella Swan recebo a ti, Edward Cullen, como meu esposo e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias da minha vida até que a morte nos separe. ─ Professei meus votos com meu coração aos saltos, enquanto mantínhamos nossas mãos unidas sem nunca desviar o olhar um do outro mesmo com as lágrimas a rolar por nossos rostos sem nos importamos com as dezenas de pessoas a nos observar.

─ Eu, Edward Cullen recebo a ti, Isabella Swan, como minha esposa e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias da minha vida até que a morte nos separe. ─ Meu amado disse os mesmo votos simples que eu, mas o importante é que foram feitos de coração.

─ Eu vos declaro marido e mulher e o que Deus uniu o homem não separe. ─ O sacerdote disse e nós sorrimos um para o outro.

─ O noivo já pode beijar a noiva. ─ Ele falou por fim e meu marido me tomou em seus braços, enquanto eu joguei os meus em volta de seu pescoço e nossos lábios esmagaram-se um no outro em um beijo cheio de amor, enquanto os convidados nos aplaudiam de forma entusiasmada.

─ Eu amo você! ─ Eu disse a ele ao fim de nosso beijo.

─ Você é a razão de meu existir! ─ Meu marido respondeu e eu não pude evitar sorrir para ele antes de ser pega em seus braços e levada para fora da igreja.

Já na porta, fomos atingidos por uma chuva de arroz e pétalas de rosas, enquanto mais uma vez nos beijávamos, mas desta vez de forma mais apaixonada.

─ Eu vou jogar o buquê. ─ Anunciei quando Edward me colocou no chão e imediatamente as solteiras se posicionaram atrás de mim na esperança de pegá-lo. ─ E é um, é dois e é três. ─ Fiz a contagem regressiva o atirando para elas sem olhar para trás, mas na esperança de que fosse minha cunhada a pegá-lo e fiquei muito feliz quando ouvi seu grito de vitória.

─ Agora você não tem escapatória, camarada. Será o próximo da fila. ─ Meu marido brincou com Jasper, seu cunhado.

─ Com todo prazer. ─ Jasper disse e abraçou minha cunhada Alice que estava sorrindo feito boba. Após isso todos fomos para a festa que seria realizada em um salão que ficava bem próximo a igreja e que era grande e belo o suficiente para receber nossos convidados e tornar aquele dia ainda mais especial.

Ali nós recebemos os cumprimentos dos convidados e bailamos a valsa tão esperada por todos e que nos fez ter a sensação de estar flutuando, enquanto estávamos nos braços um do outro.

─ Senhora Cullen, eu já lhe disse que a senhora está simplesmente deslumbrante esta noite? ─ Meu marido perguntou e ao ouvir meu novo sobrenome senti como se houvesse borboletas em meu estômago.

─ Não, mas me encanta sabê-lo e o senhor está muito charmoso vestido de noivo. ─ Eu lhe devolvi o elogio e ele abriu o mais belo dos sorrisos.

─ Eu te amo. ─ Edward declarou e antes que eu pudesse responder ele me beijou e me deixou completamente sem fôlego, enquanto girávamos pelo salão.

Mais tarde foi a vez de cortamos o bolo e alegremente dividimos nosso pedaço um com o outro antes de Edward se abaixar e com os dentes retirar minha cinta-liga deixando-me mais vermelha que um pimentão e de jogá-la na cara de Jacob Black, o homem que um dia sonhou em estar no lugar de meu marido, mas que nunca teve chance e era sócio de meu pai na construtora e que só por isso foi convidado para o nosso casamento.

Outro momento marcante daquela noite foi o brinde erguido por meu irmão e padrinho de casamento, Emmett, ele fez o mais belo dos discursos e emocionou a todos nós antes de finalizá-lo com o brinde e tudo estava simplesmente perfeito até que Alice se aproximou de nós trazendo em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada que nos deixou em alerta.

─ O que foi Alice? ─ Edward perguntou a ela ao vê-la naquele estado.

─ Há um homem ai que está sua procura e diz que o assunto é urgente. ─ Minha cunhada respondeu.

─ E onde ele está? Por que você parece tão preocupada? ─ Indaguei.

─ Ele está fardado com a roupa do exército e temo que esteja aqui em caráter oficial para convocar Edward para a guerra. ─ Falou e senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca.

─ Edward... ─ Comecei nervosa abraçando ao meu marido.

─ Calma meu amor, pode não ser isso. ─ Edward tentou me tranquilizar, porém eu vi que nem Ele acreditava nisso. ─ Eu vou ver o que ele quer. ─ Falou.

─ Eu vou com você. ─ Murmurei e de mãos dadas fomos até onde o homem estava à espera de Edward.

─ Major Cullen, eu sou o coronel Mitchell e peço perdão pelo momento inapropriado, mas estou aqui para avisá-lo de que o senhor foi convocado para a guerra da Síria e amanhã de manhã deve se apresentar no quartel. ─ O homem disse e naquele instante senti que meu mundo desabaria, aquilo não podia ser verdade, tinha de ser um pesadelo do qual eu desejava desesperadamente acordar, mas não estava conseguindo.

─ Mas senhor, eu acabo de me casar. ─ Edward protestou.

─ Eu sei major e desejo a você e sua esposa meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade, mas o dever lhe chama e deve atender ao seu chamado goste o senhor disso ou não. ─ O coronel disse e tanto eu como Edward engolimos em seco.

─ Sim senhor, amanhã cedo eu estarei no quartel. ─ Meu marido respondeu e eu o abracei apertado sabendo que a partir de agora só nos restaria algumas horas juntos.

─ Muito bem major e senhora Cullen, desculpem-me por estragar seu grande dia. ─ O coronel disse e eu mal consegui assentir tamanha era minha dor e pânico em saber que logo meu marido iria para longe de mim e eu não tinha como saber se algum dia ele voltaria para os meus braços sã e salvo.

─ Eu não quero que você vá. ─ Solucei assim que ficamos a sós.

─ Eu sei querida e nem eu quero ir, no entanto não posso ignorar o fato de que fui convocado, mas eu prometo a você de que voltarei para você não importa o que aconteça e enquanto esse momento não chegar eu farei de tudo para lhe mandar noticias minhas. ─ Meu marido disse e eu me agarrei a ele chorando sem parar. ─ Por favor, meu amor não chore. ─ Pediu. ─ Parte meu coração vê-la assim. ─ Sussurrou e então beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

Aos poucos eu fui me acalmando e sem clima para seguimos em nossa festa de casamento decidimos que era hora de nos retiramos e ficamos a sós enquanto nos amávamos com a promessa de que aquela noite não seria um adeus, mas apenas um até logo.

─ Feliz Natal! ─ Edward disse quando após nos amarmos com loucura o relógio marcou meia noite.

─ Feliz Natal! ─ Respondi desejando que aquele não fosse o nosso último Natal juntos.

─ Não pense nisso. Esse não será o nosso último Natal juntos. ─ Meu marido falou como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. ─ Eu prometo a você que nesta mesma data estarei de volta aos seus braços. ─ Prometeu.

─ Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. ─ Pedi.

─ Eu vou cumprir, portanto encare isso como um encontro marcado. ─ Declarou e então me beijou antes de dormimos agarradinhos um ao outro.

Às cinco da manhã o despertador tocou e vinte minutos depois Edward e eu nos despedimos com beijo cheio de amor, promessas e saudades.

─ Não se esqueça, eu estarei de volta no Natal. ─ Ele disse, enquanto caminhava para o carro sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim.

─ Encontro marcado. ─ Falei e lhe soprei um beijo antes dele entrar no carro e partir deixando-me sozinha naquela casa vazia.

Os primeiros dias para mim foram os piores, eu fiquei tão mal que não tinha forças nem para me alimentar e me recusava a ir trabalhar, porém a medida que as semanas foram passando eu me obriguei a reagir, pois sabia que Edward não iria gostar de me ver assim. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não estivesse triste por estar longe dele, afinal a vida toda estivemos ao lado do outro sem nunca nos separamos e eu já estava ficando preocupada sem notícias suas quando um mês e meio após sua partida, sua primeira carta chegou e nela Edward expressava toda a saudade que sentia de mim, de nossos momentos juntos e de nossos beijos assim como eu sentia e muito.

Quinze dias depois comecei a me sentir extremamente mal e decidir ir ao médico para saber o que havia de errado comigo, já que sempre tive uma saúde de ferro e após realizar alguns exames recebi a melhor notícia da minha vida.

─ Parabéns senhora Cullen, a senhora está grávida de oito semanas. ─ O médico disse e eu mal pude acreditar em suas palavras, tamanha era a minha felicidade em saber que dentro de mim crescia uma criaturinha que era metade eu, metade Edward e com certeza seria a criança mais amada do mundo, pois meu marido e eu sempre sonhamos em ser pais.

Pensar nisso me deixou um pouco triste, porque quando o nosso bebê nascesse meu marido não estaria presente para dividimos esse momento tão lindo e abençoado.

─ Muito obrigada, doutor Parker, o senhor acaba de me dar a melhor noticia do mundo. ─ Eu disse a ele e após receber algumas orientações sobre como eu deveria proceder dali para frente sair do consultório e a primeira coisa que fiz foi escrever para Edward lhe contando a novidade, pois mesmo estando longe ele deveria ser o primeiro a saber e foi só duas semanas depois quando recebi sua resposta exultante que me atrevi a contar a novidade para nossos familiares e Deus como eles comemoraram a notícia.

No quinto mês de gestação, eis que descobri o sexo do bebê e mais uma vez Edward foi o primeiro a saber que teríamos um menino que, com certeza , assim como ele se chamaria Anthony e disso eu não abria mão.

Meu marido ficou tão feliz com a notícia que mal teve palavras para expressar sua alegria e eu fiquei feliz por lhe levar um pouco de luz em meio a tanta treva que havia naquela guerra maldita.

Em meu sétimo mês de gestação, Edward sugeriu em uma de suas cartas que convidássemos meu irmão Emmett e minha cunhada Rosalie para serem os padrinhos de Antony. Eu gostei da ideia e lhe respondi que com certeza eles ficariam contentes com esse convite, mas que só lhes contaríamos essa novidade quando ele estivesse de voltar aos meus braços.

No oitavo mês, o enxoval e o quarto de Anthony ficaram prontos graças à ajuda de nossos amigos e parentes e eu fiz questão de mandar fotos para Edward para que ele soubesse como tudo ficou lindo, assim como lhe mandei fotos de minha gestação para que ele pudesse acompanhar a evolução de nosso bebê ainda que de longe e quando finalmente completei nove meses Alice e Rosalie passaram a me acompanhar 24 horas por dia a fim de não deixarem que nada de mal me acontecesse.

Quando eu protestei a respeito disso, elas me deixaram sem argumento quando revelaram que aquele havia sido um pedido de Edward em uma das cartas dele para elas e eu fiquei tocada com o cuidado e carinho de meu amado marido que mesmo longe se preocupava comigo e nosso filho.

Poucos dias depois Anthony, veio ao mundo pesando três quilos e oitocentas gramas e medindo cinquenta e dois centímetros, além de ser extremamente parecido com o pai, tendo seus olhinhos verdes e rebeldes cabelos ruivos.

─ Bebê lindo da mamãe, eu amo você! E seu pai será o homem mais feliz desse mundo por te ter como filho. ─ Arulhei para Anthony enquanto o amamentava pela primeira vez.

Dois dias depois, quando sairmos do hospital, fomos recepcionados por uma festa surpresa de boas vindas que foi maravilhosa e me distraiu um pouco para não pensar na falta que Edward estava nos fazendo.

Confesso que as primeiras semanas em casa não foram fáceis, pois Anthony não me deixava dormir muito e por ser mãe de primeira viagem muitas coisas eu fazia por puro instinto e não porque soubesse como agir de verdade e aquilo me fazia temer cometer algum erro, mas aos poucos fui me adaptando melhor e aprendo mais o que era certo e errado.

Na primeira carta que escrevi para Edward após o nascimento de nosso filho, eu lhe mandei inúmeras fotos dele e também expressei todo o amor e a saudade que sentia dele, além de deixar claro que sempre contava coisas a seu respeito para Anthony para que assim ele o fosse conhecendo aos poucos e também lhe falei das primeiras descobertas de nosso filho antes de encerrar a carta com um "Volte logo, nós amamos você e sentimos sua falta."

O primeiro mês de Anthony foi simplesmente mágico e eu não queria que ele crescesse nunca, mas logo alcançou o segundo mês e foi nessa data que recebi uma visita inesperada.

─ Mike o que faz aqui? ─ Perguntei ao ver meu colega de trabalho na porta de minha casa.

─ Eu estava por aqui por perto e pensei em te fazer uma visita afinal nós somos amigos, não somos?

─ Claro. ─ Murmurei sem coragem de lhe dizer que eu não o considerava um amigo e o queria longe de mim.

─ Nesse caso será que eu posso entrar um pouco? ─ Perguntou e eu assentir, apesar de querer lhe dizer que não. ─ Bela casa! ─ Elogiou ao entrar.

─ Obrigada. Meu marido e eu escolhemos cada detalhe juntos. Bebe alguma coisa? ─ Indaguei por pura educação.

─ Uma água com gás, por favor. ─ Pediu.

─ Vou buscar. ─ Falei e fui para a cozinha sem perceber que fui seguida por ele. ─ Mike o que está fazendo aqui? ─ Perguntei quando fechei a porta da geladeira e ao me virar dei de cara com ele.

─ Não é óbvio? O que você acha de aproveitamos o fato de estamos sozinhos aqui e nos divertimos um pouco? ─ Propôs.

─ Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu sou uma mulher casada. ─ Grunhi.

─ Eu sei, mas o seu marido está fora há quase um ano e como qualquer outra mulher você tem suas necessidades. ─ Falou tentando soar sedutor.

─ Que não pretendo saciar com você, agora fora daqui! ─ Ordenei sentindo meu sangue ferver nas veias, tamanha era minha raiva por sua ousadia e falta de respeito.

─ Pense bem querida, eu posso ser um ótimo amante! ─ Ele disse tentando me persuadir e me encurralando contra a geladeira e seu corpo.

─ Eu disse fora daqui! ─ Sibilei após lhe dar uma joelhada em seus países baixos e me afastar dele. ─ Suma da minha casa e não se aproxime mais de mim ou eu chamarei a policia. ─ Lhe avisei e marchei para a sala onde escancarei a porta para que ele sumisse dali e assim o fez mesmo que ainda estivesse se encolhendo de dor graças ao golpe que lhe apliquei.

─ Vadia! ─ Mike me xingou e eu bati a porta atrás dele quando ele finalmente colocou as patas para fora da minha casa.

Eu queria poder dizer que sim, mas essa não foi a primeira proposta desse tipo que recebi, ainda em nos meus primeiros meses de gestação, Jacob Black, fez uma proposta similar, porém no caso dele as coisas foram bem piores, porque meu irmão o ouviu e em nome de meu marido lhe deu uma surra muito bem merecida, o que me deixou muito grata a ele.

Após o episódio com Mike Newton, os dias se passaram voando e as festas de fim de ano foram se aproximando e me deixando mais ansiosa por notícias de Edward, que há semanas não me mandava uma carta e isso me deixou preocupada e com medo de que algo grave tivesse lhe acontecido.

Por esta razão, minha cunhada Alice estava fazendo de tudo para me distrair, mas minha ansiedade e medo se tornaram maiores quando a véspera de Natal chegou marcando meu primeiro ano de casada e a minha esperança de tê-lo de volta no Natal foi minguando devido à falta de noticias dele.

─ Bella, o que acha de levamos Anthony para darmos um passeio no parque? ─ Alice me perguntou após terminar de enfeitar a árvore de Natal já que eu me recusei a fazê-lo por falta de animo para festejar qualquer coisa que fosse.

─ Não tenho ânimo para isso. ─ Fui honesta com ela.

─ Eu sei, mas você precisa se animar um pouco. Vamos, por favor! ─ Minha cunhada pediu com seu olhar de gatinho Shrek e eu não consegui dizer não ao seu pedido, por isso meia hora depois estávamos em dos parques mais movimentados de San Diego usando agasalhos quentinhos para suportar o frio daquela época do ano. ─ Está tudo tão lindo! Esse ano eles capricharam na decoração. ─ Alice comentou, enquanto observamos algumas pessoas patinarem no largo congelado.

─ Verdade. ─ Murmurei simplesmente para não deixá-la falando sozinha.

─ O que acha de tiramos algumas fotos de Anthony perto da árvore de Natal que montaram no centro do parque? ─ Sugeriu.

─ Boa ideia. Vamos lá! ─ Concordei e comecei a empurrar o carrinho de bebê onde Anthony brincava quietinho.

─ Isabella Cullen? ─ Um homem vestido de papai Noel me abordou no meio do caminho.

─ Sim. ─ Respondi e sorri para ele.

─ Isso é para você. ─ Ele disse e me entregou um cartão vermelho em formato de coração.

─ Obrigada. ─ Murmurei e abrir o cartão que dizia: " _Assim como este coração de pertence a você o meu coração é seu então siga as setas nas árvores._ "

Eu fiquei curiosa ao ler aquilo e instintivamente olhei para as árvores em busca das setas e ao encontrá-las comecei a seguir o caminho até que um novo papai Noel se aproximou de mim e me entregou outro cartão que dizia: " _Assim como as estrelas pertencem ao céu eu pertenço a você e assim e assim como a lua se apaixonou pelo sol eu me apaixonei por você. Continue seguindo as setas_ ".

Logo um terceiro papai Noel veio até mim e mais um cartão me foi entregue e neste estava escrito: " _Assim como Julieta não pôde viver sem Romeu, eu não posso viver sem você e assim como a Terra gira em torno do sol meu mundo gira em torno de você. Vá até o coreto._ "

E assim eu o fiz e lá encontrei a uma violinista que tocava a música Perfect de Ed Sheeran, um dos meus cantores favoritos, e não demorou para que um quarto papai Noel se aproximasse de mim com um último cartão que dizia: " _Olhe para cima e saiba que assim como o céu é grande o meu amor por você é infinito e eu sempre cumprirei as promessas que fizer a você, não importa o quanto seja difícil ou me custe, pois eu amo você e este amor é mais forte que tudo_ ".

Estava escrito nele e eu não pude evitar deixar que as lágrimas caíssem quando olhei para cima e vi um imenso balão vermelho descendo do céu e trazendo para mim aquele que sempre seria meu amigo e amante. Meu Edward, o grande amor da minha vida e pai de meu filho que só veio para reafirmar ainda mais o nosso amor que nasceu ainda na infância e perduraria por toda a eternidade.

─ Edward! ─ Gritei.

Quando o balão pousou e ele saiu de dentro, corri em sua direção e saltei em seu colo sendo pega imediatamente por ele.

─ Senti sua falta meu amor, minha Bella. ─ Ele disse e imediatamente as lágrimas começaram a rolar por nossas faces.

─ Eu te amo tanto, mas pensei que nunca mais nos veríamos. ─ Confessei e ele sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

─ Eu disse a você que tínhamos um encontro marcado e aqui estamos. ─ Meu marido disse e então beijou meus lábios me dando a certeza de que finalmente estávamos em casa, porque nosso lugar sempre foi e sempre será nos braços um do outro.

─ Me prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar. ─ Pedi quando nossos lábios se separaram.

─ Eu não vou a lugar algum, não sem você e nosso filho. ─ Prometeu e voltou a me beijar como se não houvesse amanhã e disso dependessem nossas vidas e de certa forma dependiam, pois morreríamos se ficássemos um segundo mais longe um do outro.

fim...


	2. Extra- Dia dos Namorados

**One Shot - Semana dos namorados**

 **Encontro Marcado**

 **By: Nilcia Silva**

 **Notas da história**

 **Obs.** 100% Beward

 **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos

 **Sinopse:**

Um apaixonado soldado decidi preparar uma romântica surpresa de dia dos namorados para sua esposa e enquanto isso algumas lembranças lhe vêm à mente.

* * *

 **Extra único**

 **Edward**

É 14 de fevereiro. Dia dos namorados e faz pouco mais de um mês que regressei do campo guerra, mas ainda não é tempo suficiente para matar minha saudade de Bella e para curtir a companhia do nosso filho, que em minha opinião é o bebê mais lindo da face da terra e o mais fofo do planeta, porém eu sou suspeito para falar, já que ele é a minha cara.

─ O seu filho é um encanto! ─ a vendedora da joalheria em que estávamos o elogiou e eu sorri orgulhoso.

─ Obrigado. Ele também é um menino muito esperto para um bebê de apenas cinco meses. ─ me gabei e ela sorriu condescendente.

─ Tenho certeza de que é. Por favor, volte sempre. ─ falou e eu assenti.

Depois com Anthony em meus braços segui para um estúdio de fotografia da minha prima e chegando lá a encontrei concentrada no trabalho.

─ Ei Tan, olha que gatinho mais fofo veio te ver. ─ eu disse exibindo Anthony para atrair a atenção dela.

─ Ei mister San Diego, eu ainda estou dando os últimos retoques na sua encomenda. ─ minha prima respondeu para mim ao nos ver.

─ Não tem problema. Eu espero. ─ falei e me sentei no sofá que havia escritório dela. Para amamentar Anthony através de uma das mamadeiras que Bella deixou pronta antes de ir trabalhar.

─ Esse bebê é tão fofo que se eu não fosse lésbica arranjaria um marido igual a você só para ter um idêntico a ele. ─ Tanya comentou ao brincar com a mãozinha de Anthony e eu aproveitei para amamentá-lo através de uma das mamadeiras que Bella deixou pronta antes de ir trabalhar.

─ Impossível, meu bem. Eu sou único. ─ brinquei e ela me mostrou a língua.

─ Idiota. Nem ser pai fez você crescer. ─ minha prima constatou e eu pisquei para ela. ─ Eu tenho que concluir os retoques finais da sua encomenda, mas se você precisar de algo me chama. ─ disse e eu assenti antes de voltar minha atenção para algumas fotos românticas que estavam expostas na parede do seu escritório.

 _Fotos essas que fizeram minha mente viajar para o dia em que regressei da guerra e Bella e eu nos amamos intensamente_ _após colocamos Anthony para dormir._

─ _Você não tem ideia de como eu senti a sua falta. ─ eu disse a Bella ao acariciar seu rosto._

─ _E eu a sua. ─ ela retrucou saltando em meus braços e me abraçando com ímpeto._

 _O mesmo ímpeto com o qual eu a abracei de volta e depois a beijei._

─ _Eu te amo! ─ Bella declarou e sua voz era tão arfante quanto a minha._

─ _Eu também te amo! Você é a razão do meu existir. ─ respondi e nós voltamos a nos beijar._

 _E então tomados pela paixão nos jogamos na cama nos amamos sem presa, apesar da intensidade com que tudo aconteceu._

─ _Você é tão lindo. ─ Bella disse, enquanto acariciava meu tórax com suas mãos pequeninas._

─ _Você é mais. ─ retruquei e sentir suas mãos em mim após um longo ano de estamos afastados pela guerra era sublime para mim._

 _Contemplar seu belo corpo e ter seus lábios macios em minha pele estava me levando ao mais alto dos céus._

 _E me encantou vê-la sorrindo enquanto fazíamos amor, porque isso significava que ela estava tão feliz quanto eu me sentia ao seu lado naquele momento._

 _Provar do seu gosto enquanto nos beijamos durante os preliminares e vê-la se desnudar para mim era algo mágico que me fez ficar hipnotizado enquanto ela o fazia._

 _Tanto que meu olhar de desejo e cobiça sobre seu corpo foi indisfarçável, mas uma peça Bella fez questão de deixar para que eu mesmo a tirasse de seu corpo e foi com muito prazer que a deitei sobre a cama e a desnudei da sua minúscula calcinha de renda._

 _Depois fiz questão de lhe dar todo o prazer possível amando cada cantinho do seu corpo macio e curvilíneo, assim como ela fez com o meu._

─ _Gostosa! ─ eu lhe disse ao apertar seus quadris sinuosos e em seguida dei atenção aos seus seios fartos onde minha esposa tanto gostava que eu acariciasse com minhas mãos e lábios._

─ _Ah! ─ Bella gemeu quando ficamos de joelhos na cama e estando eu por trás de seu corpo acariciei seu abdome e novamente seios, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha direita e penetrava sua vagina por trás._

 _E as mãos de minha esposa nunca deixavam o meu corpo, do mesmo modo que os meus lábios sempre encontravam os seus._

 _E durante o ato de amor várias vezes nós invertemos os papeis com Bella ora sendo a submissa ora eu. Além disso, foram vários os momentos em que ambos fomos bem participativos e nos divertimos muito estando sempre a sorrir em meio ao prazer que sentíamos._

─ _É tão bom ter você aqui juntinho de mim e poder sentir você assim dentro de mim. ─ Bella me disse quando eu estava sentado na cama sentindo seu aroma de flores e sexo puro com ela a cavalgar sobre mim, enquanto nossos corpos suados estavam grudados um no outro._

─ _Eu quase enlouqueci longe de você. ─ confessei e calei nosso grito de orgasmo quando devorei seus lábios nos meus em um beijo repleto de amor, desejo e paixão._

─ Ah, angu! ─ Anthony me trouxe de volta ao presente com seus balbucios de bebê ao terminar de mamar e quando ele sorriu para mim eu não pude deixar de pensar em como eu chorei de felicidade ao conhecê-lo. ─ Você foi o maior presente que a vida me deu, filhote! ─ afirmei antes de colocá-lo para arrotar e como se estivesse entendendo o que eu disse ele soltou um gritinho de alegria.

Depois disso passaram-se cerca de dez minutos até que Tanya veio até mim e me entregou o álbum de fotos que encomendei a ela.

─ Muito obrigado, Tan. ─ falei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto ao me despedir dela.

─ De nada. E cuida bem desse príncipe. ─ ela respondeu e deu um beijo carinhoso na cabecinha de Anthony que a esta altura estava tirando uma deliciosa soneca.

─ E como eu não cuidaria da maior razão do meu existir? ─ eu perguntei de forma retorica ao colocá-lo em seu bebê conforto e depois de fechar a porta fui para o banco do motorista de onde conduzir o carro de forma rápida, mas com muito cuidado.

─ Como vai senhor Cullen? ─ Leah Clearwater, a nossa prestativa vizinha me cumprimento ao me ver entrando em casa.

─ Bem senhora Clearwater. Como está o pequeno Harry? ─ a cumprimentei de volta.

─ Muito bem e louco para fazer uma nova visita a Anthony, mas o que ele quer mesmo é brincar com o senhor. ─ comentou risonha e eu sorri para ela.

─ Bem, diga para ele aparecer quando quiser. ─ pedi e ela assentiu antes de entrar em sua casa.

─ Por favor, garotão continue dormindo mais um pouco, pois o papai aqui precisa finalizar a surpresa da sua mãe. ─ sussurrei para Anthony ao fechar a porta da nossa casa e em seguida colocá-lo no berço.

Depois acionei a babá eletrônica e levei um dos seus receptores para a cozinha onde eu iria preparar para Bella um maravilhoso jantar de dia dos namorados.

E enquanto eu fazia isso comecei a me lembrar da minha conversa com Bella durante a primeira vez que cozinhávamos juntos depois que voltei da guerra.

─ _Como assim Jacob Black e Mike Newton assediaram você enquanto eu estive fora? ─ grunhi irritado com aqueles dois energúmenos só de imaginar a situação complicada pela qual minha esposa foi obrigada a passar._

─ _Obviamente eles imaginaram que por você está longe eu estaria me sentindo solitária e aberta a possíveis invertidas, mas esqueça disso. ─ ela respondeu tranquila._

─ _Uma ova que vou esquecer! Eu vou é partir a cara desses dois imbecis e ter uma conversinha muito séria com o seu irmão, pois eu o deixei encarregado de cuidar de você. ─ sibilei._

─ _Emmett não ficou sabendo do que Mike fez, mas ele partiu a cara de Jacob. ─ ela tratou de defender meu cunhado._

─ _Ótimo! E eu vou partir de novo! ─ afirmei irritado, não com Bella, entretanto comigo mesmo por não ter estado aqui para defendê-la das garras desses urubus disfarçados de gaviões._

 _Ah e como a vida é justa! Pois apenas dois dias após esta nossa conversa o tal Mike Newton apareceu em nossa porta e ficou mais branco que papel ao me ver atender a porta._

─ _Olá Edward. Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado. ─ o infeliz teve a pachorra de dizer e eu o fuzilei com o olhar._

─ _É claro que não, do contrário um rato covarde como você não teria aparecido por aqui. ─ sibilei e Mike me encarou assustado, porém ele tentou dissimular seu espanto._

─ _Eu... eu não... eu não sei do que você está falando. ─ gaguejou._

─ _Não seja dissimulado e ao menos uma vez na vida aja como um homem capaz de assumir seus erros. ─ esbravejei._

─ _Eu... eu... eu realmente não sei do... do que se trata. ─ o desgraçado voltou a mentir e eu perdi a paciência._

─ _Não minta para mim seu canalha! ─ gritei ao erguê-lo do chão o segurando pelo_ _colarinho de sua camisa. ─ Se por acaso eu pelo menos sonhar que você andou importunando outra vez a minha mulher você pode se considerar um homem morto! ─ grunhi e com um único soco meu o molenga foi a locaute._

 _Então se passaram três dias após esse episodio com Mike Newton e num momento em que eu estava no supermercado fazendo algumas compras para Bella, eu acabei me deparando com Jacob Black que ao me ver estremeceu de medo._

─ _Como vai senhor Cullen? É muito bom saber que o senhor está de volta. ─ o trate me cumprimentou ao perceber que não poderia fugir de mim._

─ _Eu vou muito bem e pelo visto gosta muito de mim, pois eu acabo de receber a chance perfeita para rachar essa sua cara de pau. ─ respondi agressivo e antes que miserável pudesse ter alguma reação eu quase fundi sua cabeça ao socá-lo com toda minha força._

─ Amor você está em casa? ─ Bella chamou por mim quando por volta das sete e meia da noite ela chegou do trabalho e eu já havia feito tudo o que Anthony precisava depois de lhe dar o jantar e colocá-lo para dormir cerca de dez minutos antes de Bella chegar.

─ Olá minha linda! Como foi no trabalho? ─ questionei para ela ao aparecer na sala e beijar seus lábios.

─ Vagaroso, porque eu estava contando as horas para poder vir logo para casa e encontrar você. ─ respondeu e seu olhar era cheio de malicia.

─ Hum. É muito bom ouvir isso, pois eu preparei algo especial para nós dois. ─ revelei e lhe abracei cheio de segundas e terceiras intensões.

─ É? E do que se trata? ─ minha esposa indagou curiosa e tão cheia de más intenções quanto eu.

─ Você já verá. ─ respondi. ─ Agora me deixe colocar isso em você. ─ pedi ao tirar uma venda vermelha do bolso traseiro da minha calça jeans.

─ Hum. Que homem mais misterioso esse meu. ─ ela disse quando a vendei.

─ Você não imagina o quanto! ─ sussurrei de forma sedutora em seu ouvido e a carreguei no colo para subimos as escadas em direção ao segundo andar e entramos em nosso quarto onde um belo jantar a luz de velas nos esperava.

─ Au! Quando eu penso que você não pode mais me surpreender você se supera. ─ Bella declarou quando a coloquei de pé sobre um caminho de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e eu abri um imenso sorriso de satisfação.

─ E isso é só o começo do que eu tenho planejado. ─ lhe asseverei e então liguei o som de onde uma à música "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran começou a tocar e enquanto dançávamos eu fui cantarolando partes da letra da música que com tanta exatidão descrevia os meus sentimentos por ela.

─ E você é o meu "garoto perfeito." ─ minha esposa afirmou ao fim da música e eu a beijei ardentemente antes de amá-la com a mesma intensidade do dia em que nos reencontramos após um longo ano de separação.

Foi apenas na manhã do dia seguinte lhe entreguei para Bella o colar que comprei para a ela junto ao álbum que encomendei para Tanya com fotos de todos os momentos importantes que nós dois vivemos juntos desde nossa infância, porque minha amada esposa sempre será a minha garota perfeita com quem eu sempre teria um encontro marcado por ser a minha eterna namorada.

 **Fim.**


End file.
